


sweet honey

by Anne_30486



Category: ABO - Fandom, 我兴 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_30486/pseuds/Anne_30486
Summary: omega 孕期 涨奶





	sweet honey

**Author's Note:**

> omega 孕期 涨奶

没怀孕之前他一直想养只猫。  
我一直想着带他去看，计划着养两只美短，先前跟我说看上两只布偶，我说不行，你有我就行了，不能再添两只更粘人的来和我争了。  
腰疼，他永远在腰疼，扶着腰走路的样子像极了小媳妇，可我不敢说，因为小媳妇要面子，我连嘴都没动光是拿调戏的流氓眼神瞅他他就一抬下巴怕是下一秒就一脚踹过来，给他按腰都哼哼唧唧的不情愿，好像怀孕这件事耽误了他不少大好时光。  
他一坐在电脑前面我就劝不动，腰垫着我新买的靠枕，旧的那个他嫌太软，挑剔似的看我一眼我说你看着我什么意思，说谁软呢？  
他扭了扭腰更舒坦地贴到靠枕上，手指尖在触摸板上滑来滑去像挑逗，挑衅似的晃着顺毛脑袋一抬眼：“我说你了么？”  
好像把自己的养分分给另一个生命让他不由自主地烦躁，拍掉我在他小腹上划拉的手说你烦不烦，又摸不出来，我抓着他的手指尖亲他的指甲：“你最近老——冲我发脾气。”他也不觉得理亏：“因为你烦。”  
出差的后半段时间总不接我电话，我就得给工作室打，问我的小宝贝在干嘛，是不是又闹别扭了，为什么不接我电话，工作室说他们老板最近情绪不好，接电话的声音也总是恹恹的。  
我怕打扰了他做曲子，隔一天再打，他的声音闷闷的像好好待在瓶子里百无聊赖冒泡的汽水：“干嘛？”  
“怎么了宝贝，是不是不舒服。”  
“没有。”  
他像在电梯里，声音有点空荡，带着一点回音儿，我怕他又出去晃荡了：“宝贝你注意点，出去就叫工作室，别去吃冰淇淋，奶茶也别点冰的……”  
“你怎么还不回来啊。”  
他压根就没听，不耐烦地带着撒娇的埋怨打断我的唠叨，我像突然咬到粥里的糖疙瘩被甜了一下，哄他说我回，我马上回，宝贝乖照顾好自己。  
“老板出去了？他没有日程啊？”  
我一听就心急：“你们就不能看着他点儿？他身体又不行万一出个什么事身边连个人都没有。”  
下了飞机给他打电话说在家，声音模糊不清像在睡觉，一开门找不着人，着急的时候听见敲门的声，拉开衣柜看见他在衣服堆里像缩在窝里的雏鸟儿，奶香味儿散出来，赤着身子一见着我就爬了起来，腿往我腰上缠，挂在我身上在我肩膀磨蹭鼻子。  
“怎么回事？”  
“嗯……”  
转身把人放到床上，他在发汗，后脊和腿根都是湿的，白色的内裤洇成半透明包着他两团屁股肉，像蒸熟了的团子带着热气。本来从他怀孕就没机会动的心思被他激起来，扒掉他身上唯一一块布攫住他的唇，他难得主动地勾上我的脖子，腿像不圈点什么难受，磨蹭得我欲望被他勾起来，隔着一层湿透的布磨着还在不停分泌出水的密穴，逗他：“躲衣柜里干什么？”  
“找你的衣服……”他的脸颊红起来，被亲吻的唇充血，把我当成他的恐龙抱着脖子不撒手，嘴唇被自己的涎液染得发亮，我被他搂得紧，抵着他的下巴：“可以吗？”  
他的羞耻心让他不习惯被征求好不好、怎么样、行不行的意见，他就得被人压着用占有欲的语气逼他“我就要上你”，但是我怕伤着他，他的身体里有我们的小生命。  
但他今天异常地蹭我胸前的衣服，真等我顺着锁骨亲下去，咬到嫩红挺立的乳首又缩着肩膀拼了命地躲，我按住他的腰：“怎么了？是不是哪里难受？”  
一定是哪里难受了，他又不肯说，夹住我腰的腿也不肯放下。  
“宝，你告诉我哪里难受，要不我不敢碰你。”  
“没有……”他主动地贴我顶起来的帐篷，它被夹在他的大腿缝里，越来越涨，看我不动弹又可着嗓子叫哥哥，滚烫的手灵巧地解开皮带往里探，我把他不老实的手拿出来举到头顶按住：“到底哪里难受？”  
“我没有！”他抬高了点音量辩解，抬着腰填补我们身体之间的缝隙，“你上不上！”  
我被他的语气惹笑了，咬着他的锁骨说上，我上，怎么还着急了。  
他显然不想让我再撩拨下去，我的手一松开他就从身底下扭出来，骑到我的胯上直接往下扒裤子，我坐起来按着他的后背含住他的舌尖，顺着股沟往下一摸全是水，穴口张着吞吐我的手指，滑进去温暖而潮湿，但他明显不在发情期，信息素淡淡地往我鼻腔里灌。  
他一缩身子有黏糊的水声，乖着被顶进身体也没有叫，猫似的舒服地打了一声呼，我握着他的腰，这个姿势让我直直捅到了他的生殖腔口，极度敏感又让他受不了，颤着往上抬了抬，我怕影响到正在孕育的生命，又把他压回身底下顺势亲上他粉红得实在诱人的乳尖——  
“啊你……你别碰……”  
“是这里难受吗？”难道是胀奶了，揉上他的胸口身下开始抽插，他的腿缠在我的腰上，被穴口与囊袋的撞击打得一动一动，扭着脖子阻止我包住他已经分不清是哪一边的胸。  
“怎么不跟我说呢？”  
水灵灵的像白豆腐，因为他自己不小心的刮擦留着点点红痕，按住他好像稍微有些肿的奶头：“是这里疼吗？”  
“唔……疼……”他含着胸口躲，腿都放了下来蜷着脚趾，要不是因为体内还含着根东西而必须张开腿早就缩成一团白毛兔子了。  
因为怀孕而生成的奶水在他胸口淤塞压迫着支配快感的神经，一丝一丝地刺激他的乳头，他又经不得碰，挺立的小豆和衣服一磨就自己湿得不行，疼痛带着快感折磨得他直接高潮，被自己的生理反应羞得哭，一哭就带了细音儿，我又不在家，躲到柜子里靠衣服上的信息素安慰体内燥起来的欲望。  
我狠狠递进去碰到了闭合的腔口砸得他一懵，“我问你哪儿难受，怎么不说？”  
舌尖裹住他的乳头，手按压着他发硬的小奶包，他喘得厉害，上面的敏感被压得又痛又痒，下面的敏感被碾压着砸过去，两股快感交杂在一起涌上来变成鼻头的红，他准是又鼻塞了，带着重重的鼻音和难以启齿的羞赧：“你叫我怎么说？！”  
他被顶得身体一下下往上挪，熟悉性爱的身体愉悦地做出反应，交合处淌出来的水全沾到了两个人的腿根，动快了像打水花，被肏得话都说不利索还要面子嘟囔着慢点，你慢点，我不要听……  
慢下来他动得就不那么厉害，沾着体液的腿根相厮磨像法式湿吻，嘬咬着胸口的嫩红觉得自己在欺负未成年一样，贴着腺体慢慢推进花朵的茎，舔舐着包在蕊里的蜜，他颤着手指插进我的头发，受不了被大力的吸吮，尤其我的手还得顺着穴道按摩，按到某个紧绷的穴位痛痒得厉害，他也受不了敏感的地方被这么一本正经地揩油，轻轻揉他后颈的腺体，他带着没褪干净的哭腔哼：“我不要生了……”  
“疼……好疼你别揉了……”  
那不行，我要是舍得让他去找专门的催乳师，还至于练这么久的按摩吗？  
他的胸脯真可爱，微微地涨起来又不突兀，含在嘴里舍不得咬，吞吐出来看见被吮吸到红肿的乳头和格外红艳的乳晕，另一边被手指捻着掐出印子，明明没有液体出来总有股奶香，我迷在这股奶香里忘了我的那根玩意儿还埋在他下面那张嘴里，直到他一咬紧身体我差点直接交待在里面。  
埋在他体内的东西一动他就不情愿，意识被他掌控不了的快感冲散的时候他会控制不住地流泪，皱着眉借口腰疼嗯嗯啊啊“不要，不要了……”，我从他胸前抬头：“合着用完就扔呗，只顾自己爽不顾工具人射没射。”  
他想想也觉得确实有点不合人情，只能委委屈屈受着有一下没一下的抽插，每一下都恰好轧着腺体进去浅浅触碰到腔口，相比起身体深处的敏感被撞，胸口的疼痛倒更直接一些，怕他腰疼缓不过来往他身下塞了个枕头，身体被垫起来连带着胸口往上抬，被迫挺着奶头往我嘴里送，浅浅地吟着我不要生了……  
“啊……啊啊……”练出来的肺活量被他的失声抛到后面，被他软嫩的胸勾得越来越硬，我忍不住动腰捣弄他放松下来的肠肉，我一动他就绷紧了身子咬得我想赖在他身体里不出来，含久了肉茎的穴口可能有些酸痛，肠肉一抽一抽地缠我，他受不了腺体被磨着直直顶到腔口，快感袭上来他的腰会痒，一痒就在我身下扭，露出舞台上勾引人的媚样儿，一只手下去掰他像胸一样紧实软弹的屁股肉，一摸下去我的手也被沾得湿哒哒的，从他的小奶包上抬起头啵了一下他因为喘息而微微撅起的嘴：“你像QQ糖。”  
“什么……”  
他还不清楚我说的什么，迷离的眼睛半睁着聚焦我的位置，指尖像滑触摸板一样在我背上绕圈，他哭起来带雨的梨花都不如他好看，从水里生出来的莲沾着露珠儿在细雨里摇着花瓣。像刚生出来的叶儿，被人蹂躏几下就嫩得往外冒水，一股一股的暖流吻着我的肉棒从贴合处淌出来。  
趁着他高潮咬着已经肿大一圈的乳头，他曲着腿蜷着胳膊仰着头露出不停滚动的喉结，抓着我的手都缩了下去，呻吟像奶水一起被堵在身体里，不停抽动鼻子拿嘴呼吸。  
淤塞的疼痛突然消失，有液体缓缓流出来，他猛地抽搐一下松了身子，咬着因快感麻木的舌头，舌尖吐出来餍足得像偷腥成功的猫。  
舔了一下咂摸咂摸好像是甜的。  
再舔一下。  
他开始推我了，被嘬咬到肿的乳尖敏感得不行，我就转去咬另一边，他骂我是不是有病。  
“真的，宝，你的奶是甜的。”我真挚地说。  
他又没力气踹我，把手放在小腹上，我怕他凉了肚子给他捂着，把他的手搭在我的手上，小了一圈儿，骨节匀称漂亮。  
抬起上半身掐住根部把我还硬挺的肉茎从柔软的穴口退出来，染着他的体液亮晶晶的，我抓着他的手摸，他露出怪异的眼神：“你没有射？”  
他难得主动地握住前半截，关节泛红的手指慢慢磨蹭渗出液体的顶端，带着娇嗔的劲儿像是醋了：“我没把你伺候舒服？”  
“没。”闭上眼睛感受他因为发汗而潮湿的手指，“我怕你怀着孕，不好。”  
他“啧”了一声，我应着他的尾音儿一撒手沾了他满手的白浊，拿纸巾给他擦干净，他一挑眉把干净的手指放嘴里嘬了一下，缓过劲来踩上我的大腿，满眼都是被喂饱后的撒欢儿，我捏着他骨头突出的脚踝：“你又行了？”  
他睫毛都还湿着，琉璃似的眼睛滴溜溜地转，弓着身子抻了一下腰背，我让他摸我脑门和后背的汗：“你舒服了，你知道工具人忍住多难吗。”  
他拿脚心蹭了蹭我裤裆表示哄我。  
“没用。”我握着他泛红的小脚丫俯下身，“除非你再让我舔一下。”  
他如临大敌似的抱起胳膊挡在被欺负足了可怜兮兮溢出奶水的胸前，抬起下巴拿鼻孔看我：  
“要不要脸？又不是给你吃的！”


End file.
